Le miracle à ne pas manquer
by The Raidak
Summary: Après un bref combat, Spider-Man repart aussitôt de manière inhabituelle. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien le stresser comme ça ? [Basé sur la trilogie de Sam Raimi]


**NOTE** : cette fanfic est basée sur la trilogie de Sam Raimi.

Je ne possède pas Spider-Man (Marvel)

* * *

 _New York, 19h47_

Des dizaines de voitures de police débarquèrent devant l'entrée d'une banque, la plus grande dans tout Manhattan. Cette banque en question était tout juste en train de se faire dévaliser. Normalement, un braquage de banque ne demande pas une intervention aussi énorme de la part des forces de l'ordre. Pourtant, il y avait bien une bonne raison quant à cette intervention de masse.

Le dévaliseur de la banque était un des plus redoutables criminels que New York avait connu. Il se faisait appeler : le Shocker.

Policiers et unités du S.W.A.T. se mobilisèrent pour faire face au Shocker. Tous armés de fusils et autres armes capables de faire de gros dégâts. Mais ils furent rapidement balayés en un rien de temps par le Shocker. À vrai dire, ils s'y attendaient tous. Le Shocker possédait des gants perfectionnés, conçus spécialement pour balancer des rafales soniques destructrices.

Peu après, le vrai héros de l'histoire fit son entrée en scène.

« Eh l'affreux ! Tu cherches un maquereau pour t'accompagner ce soir ? » Dit Spider-Man.

« T'as fais vite, ce coup-ci. » Répond le Shocker.

« Oui, et ton compte aussi va être vite réglé. »

« Tu ferais mieux de fermer ta grande gueule avant d'attraper froid ! Sale bête ! »

S'ensuit alors un violent combat entre les deux adversaires. Pour le Shocker, quelque chose semblait différent chez le Tisseur : il frappait beaucoup plus fort que d'habitude et sa main gauche tremblait légèrement. Spider-Man semblait être stressé. Avait-il peur ? Certainement pas de son adversaire. Quoi que ça puisse être, ce stress le déconcentrait dans ses coups et ses stratégies d'attaques.

Il se pouvait même que cela puisse être urgent. Une urgence qui pourrait avoir un impact sur sa vie. Probablement quelque chose que Spider-Man ne voudrait surtout pas manquer. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il essayait d'en finir vite avec le Shocker. Après plusieurs longues minutes de combat, Spider-Man fut vainqueur, une fois de plus. D'autres forces de police arrivèrent juste à temps pour arrêter le Shocker.

« Cette fois ton compte est bon, Hermann Schultz. » Dit un officier de police.

« Mon nom c'est Shocker. Crétin de flic. » Lui répond le Shocker.

« Ferme-la. On t'a préparé une jolie cellule à côté de ton copain le Bricoleur. J'suis sûr qu'il va être très heureux de te retrouver. »

Un des officiers supérieurs se tourna vers Spider-Man.

« On ne sait comment vous remercier, Spider-Man. Vous… » Dit-il avant de s'apercevoir qu'il n'était plus là. « Eh ben, le v'là déjà parti. »

Tout le monde était très étonné de voir Spider-Man repartir dans une telle précipitation. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le stresser à ce point ? Le Tisseur traversa New York le plus vite possible. Plus il avançait, plus le stress lui faisait mal à l'estomac. Au bout d'un moment, il atterrit sur le toit d'un hôpital et enleva vite son costume et revêtit ses vêtements normaux. Une fois changé, Peter Parker descendit aux pieds de l'hôpital pour passer par l'entrée principale. Il valait mieux pour éviter tout soupçon de la part du personnel à propos d'un visiteur arrivant par le haut du bâtiment. Peter se précipita devant l'accueil.

« Bonjour. Excusez-moi, dans quelle chambre se trouve Mlle Watson ? » Demanda-t-il essoufflé.

« Chambre n°7, au 2e étage. »

« Merci. Merci beaucoup. »

À peine ayant eu le temps de finir sa phrase, Peter courut aussitôt dans les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre de l'étage qui lui avait été indiqué. Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre n°7, Peter entendit d'énormes gémissements. Son cœur battait très fort, plus que tout à l'heure. Mais tout à coup, voilà que tout devint calme. Une infirmière sortit de la chambre et rencontra Peter.

« M. Parker ? »

« O-Oui. »

« Vous arrivez juste à temps. L'opération s'est déroulée sans aucun problème. Votre femme n'attend plus que vous. » Lui dit l'infirmière en l'invitant à entrer.

Peter entra dans la chambre et ce qu'il vit fit disparaître tout son stress. Sa femme, Mary Jane Watson, était sur le lit, le front en sueur et un joyeux sourire aux lèvres. Dans ses bras, elle tenait leur enfant, leur fille.

« Annie Watson-Parker, bienvenue dans ce monde. » Lui dit-elle.

Peter s'approcha de Mary Jane et la tint contre lui. Tous les deux sourirent à leur enfant. Ils ne pouvaient être plus heureux.

« Voici ton papa. Il va beaucoup te protéger et beaucoup t'aimer. » Dit Mary Jane.

* * *

 **Voilà. Ayant été beaucoup déçu par l'annulation de** _ **Spider-Man 4**_ **, j'ai écrit ce one-shot pour vous faire découvrir ma vision de ce qui aurait pu arriver dans la continuité de la trilogie.**

 **Vous aurez sans doute remarquer que pour la fin je me suis très largement inspiré d'une scène des comics _Injustice._**

 **N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**

 **Merci :)**


End file.
